Field of the Invention
Aspects disclosed herein relate to authenticating users of applications. More specifically, aspects disclosed herein relate to authenticating users across applications and devices using biometric authentication or wearable devices.
Description of the Related Art
Presenting users in mobile games with prompts for information, such as a login request, causes an undesirable number of users to exit the game and never return. Game developers spend a significant amount of time and effort planning how to approach the user with these requests in the least intrusive ways. However, each approach has its own weakness, and they are not as seamless as would be desired for users.